One Last Gift
by Haunted-Shadows
Summary: To ease the pain...


"One last gift. For the Four that sacrificed everything.."

* * *

_The latest first years clambered up a gigantic staircase – eyes wide, jaws slack at the size of it all. Their guide, a man able to tower over even the tallest of natural men kept an experienced eye over proceedings, as the gaggle of children slowly arrived outside the Great Hall._

_A small boy had chased a frog or toad back down the stairs and up again. Small clusters of the children formed – shivering with nerves, or fear. Probably both. Everyone knew how haunting that first introduction could be. Their guide left and the children shrunk closer together instinctively. Below, a small boy with distinctive silvery hair thrust into a small group, sparking silence in the corridor as a chilling encounter took place._

_It appeared to be between this intruder, and another boy. Fearless and brave, he stood by an auburn haired one, who seemed reluctant and intimidated by this silver haired child, and his two huge protectors._

_But the Ebony haired child held fast, muttering something to turn the silver one away, and the red one to flush the same colour._

_The huge guide returned, followed closely by a lady with a keen eye and sharp tongue, which whipped the straggled children into an orderly line. Ready to proceed, the group surged forward in through the main Hall doors, into the Great Hall for the first time._

_As the doors slammed shut, and the noise from inside was dampened, a new one could be heard._

_Constant._

_Steady._

_Like a drip of water._

_Coming from high above, a balcony over the hallway and corridor, and huge Hall doors._

_Hidden in the shadows._

_There, shrouded in mist, and dust, and shadows, a young girl hung over the balcony. With long hair, and deep eyes. A happy tear dripped from a cheek, and fell down onto the marble floors many feet below. She was joined, from the darkness, by more figures. One putting an arm round her waist and holding tight, He with unruly hair and athletic build. Two more with arms around each other, joining the original two, one tall and dark, the other small and pale, with occasional scars and bruises. Three males, and the first girl stood in silence, watching the huge doors which barred their view of the group they had been intently watching for some time._

_Silence broken only by her tears dripping down. And the calling out, of a sorting that had began in the depths behind the huge oaken doors all four gazed at._

_They showed no particular joy at each name called, though they could hear all the names and respective houses the children had joined. They were listening. Intently. For a certain name. And respective house._

_And when this name was called, all jumped. Both inside the hall, and out._

_The four shadows, up on the balcony held tighter on to each other. Particularly the girl, and the boy wrapped around her. They turned to gaze at each other, a smile mirrored on both faces, as the sharp voice cried the child's house._

_All four were in silent jubilation. The first two in particular. Proud, and happy._

_Hours passed, and soon the huge doors creaked open, followed by a stream of children, of various ages and houses. All four peered down through the shadows, trying to distinguish a certain one in the crowds, but could not._

_And soon, once the corridors had quietened, and silence returned, did they peel their eyes from below to gaze at each other. All four reunited for one final time in this place.

* * *

_

"I knew that if any parents should ever witness their child's sorting, it should be you two."

Whipping round, all four jumped.

Albus Dumbledore stood with a gentle smile. Referring to the couple stood, still in each others arms, he nodded. "The price you paid entitled you, in my eyes, to be here to witness it. From the beginning. And the two by your sides have as much right as any.

"Your memories I awoke from the countless running through this place. I wished to give you a gift, and in some ways, Harry a gift too. For when he truly needs you, or for when you feel it is fitting for your memories to include an important event, will you be there. Always in the shadows, never seen, but always felt. This, I believe, will give him the strength he will one day need.

"But for now, he sleeps soundly, and rest assured, he will be safe. So go now, and rest from where I awakened you. Till you feel his call of need in years to come."

A tear also trickled down the old man's face.

"Four of my best and favourite students. It saddens me so much. And it is so joyful to see you four again, particularly in the way I remembered you all, so young and happy."

Unable to speak – the couple were now openly crying in each other's arms, from sadness and joy. A nod to Dumbledore, and they were gone. Another followed, with a shadowy arm grasping Dumbledore's arm in silent thanks before disappearing back into shadows, black hair and darker features slowly melting away.

"One more thing, before you go."

One remained. Always the smallest, but somehow the strongest. His many scars from past pains flashed in the slowly increasing moonlight.

"You will awaken, in a few hours, in your own home, As an older man again. But take peace from this, as no ordinary dream, unlike the ones that haunt your sleep each night. This is a gift. Release from your pain once in a while. Not only for James and Lily, who get to see their son grow happy and strong, and for Sirius, who is saved from his cage of sanity and injustice in Azkaban. But peace for you. Do not shun their memories Remus.For this breeds only more pain.

Find peace from this Remus. We will meet soon..."

* * *

Confused? Review, or email, I'll fill in some gaps. This was originally a one shot, but I might carry on, if it's good enough. 


End file.
